The present invention is based on a canister-purge valve.
A canister-purge valve is already known from DE 199 01 090 A1 that includes a valve seat and a valve body with a sealing element and a damping element, the valve body being movably located relative to the valve seat. The sealing element is located on a side of the valve body facing the valve seat, and the damping element is located on a side of the valve body facing away from the valve seat. The sealing element and the damping element are integrally extruded as a single component on the valve body using injection molding, and are made of a single elastomer composed of a mixture of fluorosilicone and silicone. In selecting the elastomer, a compromise must be struck between good sealing properties and good damping properties.